


Baby its cold outside

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dwarf, F/M, Hunting cabin, Snow, singing dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its snowing badly and kili tries to convince you to stay with him till the morning when it will be safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> baby its cold outside-lady antebellum

A/N: Kili singing the parts in paranthysis

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was snowing steadily outside of the small hunters cottage that laid in a beautiful valley on the outskirts of Thorins Halls within Ered Luin region. The pristine white flakes fell in a perpetual flow from the pearly grey evening sky as they coated the land into a picturesque image of a winter wonderland. Inside this cottage was a dark haired man and woman with (y/c) hair, sipping on a hot beverage to battle the chill in the air that was wrapping around the dwelling. 

Kili was peering at the window seeing the snow fall increasing ...knowing it was getting colder as the evening grew later while standing next to him was (Y/N), the girl he had a crush on since they were children. Earlier she had shown up with a basket of food from his mother for him while he was out in these woods doing a spot of hunting for a week...to his surprise and delight she stayed for several hours to visit with him. Now it was getting late and she was about to leave but Kili was concerned for her welfare in traveling in this to get home...maybe he could convince her to stay.

"Come on (Y/N)..why don't you stay? You can have the bed and I'll take the floor...it will only be for the night." he could see her shaking her head as she glanced at the door...spying her shoes by it. "It's looking horrible out there...please stay (Y/N)." his tone held a touch of pleading within it as he reached for her hand...her voice a musical note within as she headed for the door.

I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go 'way (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)   
So very nice (I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice) 

Slowly Kili began to try to warm her hands within his warm ones...chaffing them between his strong palms as his fingers massaged blood flow back into her chilly appendages as he held firmly to them.

My mother will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)  
And father will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)

The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)   
To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

Kili could see (Y/N) stepping towards the door as he held onto her hand and before she could he quickly twirled her around...setting her into a spin right into his arms that easily wrapped around her waist as he swayed in a dance...his sweet brown eyes gazing into her (y/c) ones as he smiled innocently sweet.

I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go (It's cold outside)  
The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

He gestured at the window where the snow could be seen falling more heavily than before...he could see she wasn't as sure of leaving herself, so he pressed on in pleading his case as he kept her dancing away from the door just a bit further with each step.

My sister will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (I ain't worried about you brother)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)  
Well maybe just a cigarette more (You don't need no cigarette, it's smokin' plenty up in here)

I've got to get home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)

By this point Kili had her fully in his arms moving around the floor in soft spins and swaying footsteps...his eyes moved to where her lips were..the yearning of the temptation to kiss was very evident within both of their eyes.

There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside.

The soft notes hung in the air as Kili and (Y/N) gazed at each other, both a bit breathless as they both slowly leaned in ...lips inches away before he felt her breathy words puffing against his.

"Alright..you win Kili. I'll stay." she could feel him smile in victory there and she gave him a knowing look. "You know what they are going to say tomorrow? They will believe we are a couple now." Kili's eyes twinkled in laughter as his smile grew wider.

"I wouldn't have it any other way love." his deep voice spoke moments before he pressed his full lips to her own...feeling her surrender to him completely ..neither caring anymore of the snow piling up outside the door, sealing them within their own haven of winter bliss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Kili asks for all you readers to be safe this holiday season and have a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
